Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, such as machine type communication (MTC), may include communication between devices without human interaction or intervention. In M2M communication a deployed terminal with M2M capability may be managed remotely without direct human interaction. Wireless communication, including M2M communication, may include establishing a connection using an operator that may be identified in a subscription. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for performing secure remote subscription management would be advantageous.